


You look like Trouble

by World Traveler (Aqua_M_Vasser)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_M_Vasser/pseuds/World%20Traveler
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia) & Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia/Reader
Kudos: 13





	You look like Trouble

Ivan sat across the class from me. The teacher had separated us after, what she called, too much whispering. I miss him already and I glance over. He is so studiously doodling in his notebook. For a moment, I wonder if the seat change was for the best. As though on cue, he looks up. Ivan grins and pulls a scary looking funny face. I giggle and make sure the teacher isn't looking. Then I wiggle my ears and cross my eyes. We both try not to laugh as other students are starting to look. However the more we try not to the harder we laugh. Of course that teacher sent us to the office.  
We slipped out, still chuckling.   
“Haha that was great!” I smile up at him.  
He nods, “Yes, your face is the funny.”   
I glare, feigning anger, and poking his sides, “Rood! I thought your face was funny as well!”   
Ivan just smiles.  
“Hmph!” I look away and pout. But when I look away I desperately hope that he will pull me back. Ivan does just that, wrapping his scarf around me and turning me around to face him. He takes my hands in his. Until that moment, I had not realized how cold I was. I noticed his scarf was awfully warm, as he stood there just looking at me for a long moment. My hands small by comparison to him big ones.  
“Heh...heh...you...gonna say something?” I raise an eyebrow.  
“Hmmm...your face is not just the funny-”  
“Oh yeah!” I start to squirm a little at all this warmth; it is a cold day.  
He waits to make sure I'm done talking, “your face is also the...cute.”


End file.
